


The Journey ahead

by Vexlyne



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Wizards and magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexlyne/pseuds/Vexlyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is the young apprentice of the Great Wizard North, one of the four guardians of the world he calls home. But when Pitch, a dark wizard that hasn't been around since the dark ages, attacks and over takes the Sandman, Jack must journey to send word to the other two guardians. The first of which, E. Aster Bunnymund, tags along. Along the way, Jack discovers, that maybe he has what it takes to be a Guardian too.</p>
<p>(This may eventually turn into a Jack/Bunny fic! I haven't decided yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The spires and turrets of the dream castle twisted and swirled as they hung over the vast desert. The shimmering golden sand stood in stark contrast to the dull tan sand down below. But this was magic sand, that brought dreams to the people, the children. The sand was controlled by one of the most powerful wizards, known simply as the sandman, and he had been charged with the duty of protecting the dreams of the children.

As night fell, wispy strings of sand escaped the palace, swirling and crawling across the sky, dancing their way to visit those who were fast asleep. But one strand froze, twisted and writhed, before a deep and evil blackness took over it. The remainder of the sand, sensing the perverseness of the strand, dethatched from it. But then it happened to another strand. And another.

Sandman, being connected to the sand he used, felt the wisps disappear, and grew worried. There was only one thing that could disturb his sand so vilely. He grabbed a ball of his sand and cast a message on it before letting it go to fly off. The blackened sand, rapidly spreading, clumsily swung at it in an attempt to catch it, but the lump was too small and agile for the spreading darkness, and was soon out of reach and headed north, to its intended recipient.  
It was not long after that that Sandman rose to fight the cloud of his own darkened dreams, and The Evil that had caused it. But it was also not long until the golden light was engulfed by the fear of nightmares.


	2. Chapter one

Jack groaned as he leaned on his hooked staff. “C’mon, North, can’t I go play with the elves in the snow?”

Said creatures scuttled about the workshop, mixing failed potions, chewing on things one should really not be chewing and baking cookies, which the great Wizard North would occasionally pluck up to munch on.

Said wizard gave him an odd look. “Why would you want to play with them?” He asked.

The young apprentice began studying under the Wizard when he was fourteen, when the very tips of his hair had gone white, showing his gift of magic. And his hair was slowly getting whiter over the years as his power grew. It was soon determined that his specific magic was centered around snow and ice, so he had left home and sought tutelage under the Great Wizard North, who was one of the four powerful magic beings charged to watch over the children of the world. He had been under his charge for three years, and saw him as a father figure.

He also ran a small shop, that should anyone travel through the harsh arctic landscape that North called home, they would be rewarded with a wide array of potions, powders, and various magic items produced by the Wizard’s faithful Yetis, which Jack helped around as much as he could when he wasn’t causing mayhem for the poor yetis.

Jack groaned. “Because the yetis never want to play, especially Phil, and you’re always too busy. And I haven’t had fun in weeks!” He said, plopping himself down by the window.

North smiled under his large Shaggy beard, eyes sparkling like they always did. He was the Wizard in charge of protecting children’s wonder, and always had a twinkle in his eye. “It is too late tonight, but you may have tomorrow off.” He promised before going back to work.

Jack jumped up with a 'woop!', fisting the air before and settled comfortably by the window, looking out to the night sky, waiting eagerly for one of his favorite things. One of his favorite past times was to watch the strands of Sandman’s dream sands webbing across the night sky, and would usually end up falling asleep in his seat when one of the strand found their way to him. But… something was wrong tonight.

He waited and waited and waited, but there was no sand. He frowned. Sandman never took a night off, and he was never late. “North…” He began slowly, getting a grunt from the working wizard, before a sudden thump against the window caused Jack to startle so bad that he fell off the window seat. Looking back out the window, there was a cloud of sand trying to find its way in. Jack scrambled to open the window and the sand quickly squeezed through and over to North.

“Ah, Sandy sent a message. Wonder what he needs in middle of night.” North said and tapped the swirl, causing it to shift into the intended shape, sandman and a frightening figure looming over him. Jack watched curiously, but grew concerned when North’s eyes went cold, scowl covering his normally persistent smile. “This is not good.”

“What is it?” The young apprentice asked. But the wizard turned and began ordering around some of his Yetis, which ran about the shop, following the orders. “North…” Jack said, concern in his town, and the large man turned to him.

“I must ask a favor of you.” He said, almost reluctantly. “It… will be dangerous… but…”

“What’s going on?” The apprentice demanded, and the wizard chuckled. 

“I always liked your spirit, Jack.” He sighed and settled into his large, warn armchair, and knowing and explanation was coming, Jack perched across from him on a smaller, wooden chair. A silence hung in the air for a bit before North started, running a large hand over his beard.

“You know that it is Man in Moon who gives magic to and chooses the protectors of the world.” Jack nodded, blue eyes alight with curiosity. “Well, in beginning, he chose only two. Sandman was one, and the other was known as Pitch. At first, all was good, they used power for good. But then, Pitch discovered fear. And he discovered that he enjoyed causing fear. He used that fear to increase his power. Sandman tried to stop Pitch, but he became too strong. These were known as the dark ages. And so Man in Moon chose three others, myself, E. Aster Bunnymund of the Warren, and Toothiana, Queen of the Fairies, to stand up to Pitch, and protect the children that Pitch had crippled with fear alongside Sandman. Since then, we have sworn to guard this world, and we had not seen Pitch since…”

The great wizard trailed off, a scowl on his face. “Until now…” Jack finished for him.

“Da.” North replied grimly.

“What do we do?” Jack asked, clutching his staff.

“I must get word to the others… but I cannot leave the workshop. Pitch may attack here next, and I must be ready.”

There was another breath of silence. “You want me to go.” The apprentice gathered again, and the Wizard nodded.

“I will be dangerous journey… I have no right to ask it of you. You are my apprentice, and my friend, and I do not wish harm to come of you, so refuse if you wish-“

“No way!” Jack stood, slamming his staff against the floor, causing a web of ice to crawl across the floor. “You need to protect the world, and I’m not going to stand idly by!” He said, mind made up already. “I’ll be ready to leave by morning!” Without waiting for a response he ran up the stairs to his room to pack.

North smiled and stroked his beard before looking out the window at the full moon. “Perhaps you were right about him, Manny. He will be great guardian.”


	3. Chapter Two

North stroked his beard as he looked over Jack’s choice in traveling clothes. His apprentice was dressed in a blue tunic, secured by a leather belt. Brown trousers covered his legs, and up to his knees he had fur tethered over his calves to keep them warm. Over his shoulders was a hooded brown cloak, the edges creeping with frost, and a satchel hung over his shoulder. It was no ordinary satchel, however, but one enchanted to be bigger on the inside, giving it more storage than one would suspect.

“I wish you would wear shoes…” The wizard said and the apprentice looked down to his bare feet, wiggling his toes a bit. 

“I like being able to feel the ground under my feet.”

“Very well. You are ready to go?” Jack nodded, looking up at North, determination in his eyes as he clutched his staff tighter. “Good. I will open portal to Warren and you will meet Bunnymund and explain to him what has happened. You must then travel west and find Queen Toothiana’s palace in the mountains and inform her as well.”

Jack nodded again, slowly. “Why can’t I just come back here and have you open a portal to her palace?” He asked.

“Her Palace is protected from magic such as my own. It would be impossible to open a portal there. It would be faster to travel from the Warren.” As North spoke, he pulled an orb from his robe. All Wizards channeled their magic through some physical object. For Sandman it was his dream sand, North, his orb, and Jack had his staff. “Be careful Jack, Pitch may discover what we are doing and try to attack you.” He then uttered a spell and the image of the lush green warren appeared, before swirling, inviting Jack through.

The boy clutched his staff even tighter and looked back at North, who gave a nod of encouragement. He tipped his chin up, put on a brave face, and jumped through the portal.

Jack landed a little less than gracefully on the softest grass he had ever felt under his feet. The Warren smelt of dirt, and pollen and spring, and he could hear the rustle of leaves and the babbling of a brook just out of view. He realized he was under ground, the light coming from tunnels in the ceiling, and the walls were carved out of stone, long since covered in moss. The place was over grown, but not wild. And Jack could feel the pulse of magic in the earth under his feet. Something keeping it alive, but also keeping it under control. It was an odd sensation.

He began to walk around, keeping an eye out for that E. Aster Bunnymund that was said to guard the Warren. He had heard stories of this place, kept in an eternal state of spring, and said to contain orchards and gardens full of the ripest and most delicious fruits and vegetables one could taste. But the stories were a warning. If one were to stumble upon the warren in a time of need and asked the guardian of the warren for help, they could eat to their heart’s desire. But should a man or women seek out the bounty for sake of their own greed, they would face the wrath of the ancient pooka.

Jack frowned, seeing no sign of such a garden. And also no sign of a pooka. Whatever that was. The stories had never been very descriptive, and neither had North.  
Distress was starting to well in Jack when suddenly a hole opened under Jack’s feet and with a shout he fell into darkness, sliding down a dirt tunnel and strait into a wall of fur.

With an ‘opf’ Jack fell back onto his ass and reached for his staff which had slipped from his hands. He could hear something moving in the darkness, and once he managed to retrieve his staff he used a spell to light the end of his staff, lighting up the dark tunnel, and being met with the sight of what he had heard in the darkness.

A giant rabbit. He had only had a moment’s glance before the beast pounced, knocking his staff away again and everything went dark again.


	4. Chapter Three

Jack gasped as he was suddenly pushed into one of the walls of the tunnel, sense of smell over taken completely by the scent of rich earth, but there was also the undeniable musk of an animal. Said animal that was currently pinning Jack to the wall as his eyes searched for any hint of light, but everything was completely black. 

The young wizard tensed as he felt whiskers brush his cheek, hearing and feeling the giant rabbit’s nose at work.

“Who are you?” Jack flinched at the sudden voice from the darkness. “What’re you doing in my Warren.” His accent was think, and unfamiliar to Jack, and he had been so shocked that a giant rabbit was talking at all that he apparently stayed quiet too long. He was pulled off the wall before being shoved hard back into it again. “Speak!”

“I-I’m Jack! North sent me to f-find E. Aster Bunnymund!”

“North?” There was familiarity in the voice, but the bitter kind, and Jack worried for a moment that North had sent him into the home of someone who hated him. The Wizard could be a bit over bearing at times, so it would make sense that not everyone got along with him.

Jack yelped as he was pulled from the wall again and suddenly pressed against that musky, earthy fur. Then they were moving, very swiftly, causing a churn in Jack’s stomach before he was roughly deposited back onto the grass and in the bright light of the main part of the warren. It took a moment to adjust to the light, blinking away tears he focused on the giant rabbit perched nearby that was watching him suspiciously as he reached for his staff, feeling more assured once he felt the wood against his palm.

“What does North want? And why did he send a runt like you instead of come himself?” He demanded, ears back, but looking ready to spring forward at the boy at any moment.

“Hey, I’m not a runt- whoa….” They had come out in a lush garden, as far as the eye could see, with flowers and vegetables, and every type of fruit tree and vine and bush imaginable. His attention shifted back to the rabbit, E. Aster Bunnymund he assumed, when said bunny made an impatient growl with a grind of his teeth. “It’s pitch, He’s-“

The pooka’s ears shot up. “Pitch?” The surprise was quick to dissipate, however, and was replaced by suspicion. “Bull. Pitch hasn’t been seen since the dark ages. That's not a funny joke mate!”

“It’s not a joke!” Jack snapped. “Pitch already got the Sandman!”

“Sandy?” A look of fear, concern and grief crossed his face this time, ears falling. “Does Tooth know?”

Jack shook his head. “I… I don’t think so. North sent me to tell her too-“

“Well then let’s get a move on mate!” Bunnymund thumped his foot against the ground and hopped in the hole he produced, and Jack gaped for a moment.

“Wait!” He called out, and the pooka’s head popped up again.

“Oi, what is it?” He asked, ears twitching impatiently.

“First of all…” Jack said, looking at the tunnel apprehensively, “I’m not going down there. Secondly, don’t you have this garden to defend? Third, North sent me on this task, not you.”

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and hopped back onto the grass, tunnel closing behind him. “Got the stone guardians to defend it.” He motioned behind Jack, where a large stone egg with an intimidating expression carved into it was staring him down. He yelped then as he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the pooka smirking down at him. “And you wouldn’t stand a chance in the wilds on your own, mate.”

Jack twisted and shoot Bunnymund off of him with a dose of frost to the face from the end of his staff before jumping to his feet, staff still pointed at the pooka that was rubbing the snow off his face. “Don’t underestimate me!”

The rabbit glared at Jack, but smirked. “Stronger than you look, eh? But North tends to spoil his apprentices.” Jack stood his ground, but the pooka seemed to relax. “Eat if you like, We’ll leave in an hour.” Thumping the ground again he was soon gone down a tunnel, leaving Jack alone in the garden.   
It was then that he realized how hungry he was. He had skipped breakfast in his rush to start his journey. And he had forgotten to pack food as well. A check of his bag showed that all he had were some half eaten cookies some elves had shoved in there.

\---

Jack had eaten his fill of apples and pears and plums, and filled his bag with all sorts of fruits, some he had never seen before. Fat orange ones and long yellow ones, even a strange star shaped one. He would surely have more than enough for his journey, and he hadn’t even made a dent in the garden.  
“Ready, mate?” He looked up as he was scooping grapes into his bag, seeing as Bunnymund exited one of his tunnels. He was wearing a leather vest that had intricate designs of vines stitched in it, with iron shoulder pads, a design similar to the pattern on the fur just above his eyes branded on it, and leather armor covered his legs and forearms as well. He also wore a belt over his shoulder with… eggs held in place on it, and had Jack seen him from behind he would be able to see two wooden boomerangs safely strapped to the belt.

“What’s with the eggs?” He questioned.

“Ah, these little lovelies are something I put together. See, you throw ‘em and they explode into a cloud of paint. Can blind an enemy, and doesn’t feel too nice either.”   
“Oh…”

“Now C’mon, let’s get a move on you slow poke.” Bunnymund demanded as he lead the way across the warren to the tunnels leading out.

“Alright, alright…” Jack said as he followed after him, swinging his staff as he walked. “Keep your fur on, cottontail.”

“Oi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic on Ao3, and my first RotG fic. It's also been a long time since I wrote anything. But I hope you enjoy what is to come! This fic is the plot bunny baby of my current obession with RotG and having been watching a Let's Play of the PS3 Game Ni No Kuni. That's just the inspiration, so it won't be exactly like that game, but the fantasy setting and the idea of a long journey sort of sparked something in me. Also, I'll be updating when I can, and I already have several(albeit short) Chapters written so I'll be posting them every couple of days.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the crap title! I suck at naming things and I am open to suggestions to change the title!


End file.
